


I'm Sorry, Okay

by Blood_under_my_finger_tips



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drabble, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Making Up, Short little thing I thought of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-16
Updated: 2015-11-16
Packaged: 2018-05-02 00:02:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 646
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5226185
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blood_under_my_finger_tips/pseuds/Blood_under_my_finger_tips
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>//After Sirius told Snape where to find Remus on the night of the full moon, he tries to make it up to his best mate\\</p>
            </blockquote>





	I'm Sorry, Okay

**Author's Note:**

> So this just popped in to my head a while ago and I write it down and now I've finale got round to typing it up and posting it somewhere.

“Moony please just talk to me. I’m sorry okay” Chasing after you in a deserted corridor.  
“No Padfoot, just go away. I can’t deal with you right now. Just, just leave me alone.” He’s just a bit ahead of me but still far enough out of my reach.  
“No can do Moons.” And I managed to grab your arm and pull you in to a deserted classroom.  
“Let me go Sirius!”  
“No, not until you listen to…”  
“Now Sirius!” he interrupted, eyes flashing amber for a second. I forgot how hot that looked.  
“Nuh uh.” I said not backing down. I knew you too well.  
“Moony please just, just hear me out. 5 minutes please.”  
He sighed; a constricted look crossed his face. “Fine.” He leaned against a desk, crossing his arms on his chest.  
“Look, I… “I took a deep breath, gathering my thoughts. “I didn’t mean to ok. It’s just… I would never betray you, you know that. It was just Snivilus was insulting you and James, tormenting me and then he made some comment about you and your furry little problem and, and I don’t know what happened I just lost it and I’m really sorry and I love you and I swear I would never do it if I had my head on straight.” I had resorted to pacing and rambling and wasn’t listening to what was coming out my own mouth.  
“Padfoot.” Remus interrupted my ramblings and I looked up to him stood in front of me. He placed his hands on my shoulders, gently stoking them.  
“I know you didn’t mean it. I was angry and you were the most reasonable person to aim it at, as it was technically your fault.”  
“Yeah alright Moony don’t you think I know that.” I threw of his hands and took a couple steps back. “Don’t you think that if I could do it over again that I wouldn’t even let Snape talk to me in the first place? Don’t you think that I will be having nightmares about this, about you being carted off to Azkaban, about you being ‘putdown’ like an animal? Don’t you think that it will stay with me for the rest of my life? ‘Cos it will. This would probably be the thing I regret most in my whole life.” I’m shouting at the end.  
“SIRIUS.” Then there was Remus cupping my face, trying to calm me down. “Would you please calm down.” I looked into his eyes and saw tears forming there. “Listen, I know that it’ll be tough on you but you don’t have to go though all that alone.” He had placed his forehead onto mine. “I’m not going to go Azkaban. I’m not going to be ‘putdown’. Dumbledore would never allow it. Look at me.” My eyes had drifted down but I snapped back to his. They were so full of love and forgiveness. It had been a long time since anyone had looked at me like that. “I am never going to leave you, ever. You’re going to be stuck with me for the rest of your life, or mine. Whichever comes first.”  
“Moony…” I said quietly. “Don’t say stuff like that. We are going to live ‘till we old and grey and off our rockers. The war when it happens can go stuff it if its thinks we’re going down in it.”  
We were just standing there, foreheads touching, Remus’s hands still cupping my face, slowly moving into my hair. I had placed my hands on his waist, making small circular movements.  
“I don’t know what I’d do without you Moony.”  
“Sirius…”  
“Rem, seriously,” Remus snickered. “Oh shush that’s my joke you know. But really, I don’t think I could survive without you Rem. I… I love you.”  
“Siri.” He whispered. “I lo… I love you too.”  
And then we were kissing.


End file.
